


Home

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Promises, Winnix - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Je t'emmènerai où tu voudras… »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Encore une fic de CJSpooks, un peu fluff sur les bords.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Nixon tira sur la bâche qui recouvrait le trou de souris de son ami et s'y glissa à l'intérieur, veillant à ne pas atterrir sur Winters, recroquevillé dans un coin. Il enleva son casque et jeta un coup d’œil à Dick, remarquant les cernes sous ses yeux.

 

« Woh, Dick, tu as l'air fatigué. »

 

Winters s'anima. « Je _suis_ fatigué. »

« Tu as froid ? » demanda Nixon alors qu'il frottait ses mains et soufflait dessus pour les réchauffer.

« Je gère. »

« J'espérais que tu dirais que tu avais chaud parce-que moi, je me gèle et je cherche désespérément une bouillotte. C'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis traîné jusqu'ici. »

 

Winters secoua la tête et soupira. Il souleva sa couverture. « Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux. »

 

Nixon ne se fit pas prier et se blottit contre lui. « Merci. Eh, je pensais… T'imagines, si on s'était rencontrés dans un autre endroit, à un autre moment ? »

« Comme… ? »

« Comme quelques années avant la guerre. Dans le New Jersey. »

« J'en doute. Si je ne m'étais pas engagé, je serais resté à la maison. Habituellement, je ne sors pas vraiment de chez moi. Et puis, pourquoi aurais-je été dans le New Jersey ? »

« Laisse-moi te dire que le New Jersey est justement un coin fabuleux. Il y a des plages et plein de choses sympas à faire. Tu aurais pu t'éclater. »

« Ça, c'est mon problème, pas le tien », sourit Winters.

« Ouch. Touché ! » s'esclaffa Nixon. Il but une gorgée de sa gourde. « Je veux t'emmener quelque part. Dans un endroit agréable. Tu te souviens, quand je t'ai dit que je t’emmènerai à Chicago ? »

« En effet. » Ce jour-là semblait si lointain, c’était juste avant leur saut pour le Jour-J.

« Je le pensais vraiment. Je t'emmènerai où tu voudras quand tout ce cirque européen sera terminé. Il suffira de faire une liste. »

 

Nixon en avait les moyens. Il savait que Dick voulait s'éloigner de tout ça une fois la guerre finie. Et il pouvait le faire : tous les deux, loin de la dureté des combats, allant partout où ils auraient envie, tant qu'ils resteraient ensemble…

 

« À la maison », murmura Winters.

« En Pennsylvanie », conclut Nixon.

 

Il se doutait que Winters souhaitait juste revenir à sa vie d'avant, à la campagne, avec sa famille. En paix. Il était un peu déçu.

 

« Non », le corrigea Dick. « Là où tu seras. »

 

Nixon esquissa un sourire radieux et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. « On peut faire ça. »

 

FIN.

 


End file.
